Forgotten Drabbles
by Rhythm15
Summary: Drabbles de varios pairings. Acepto requests por Twitter.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos~ Este es mi fic publicado número 50. Quería hacer algo especial y por supuesto hetaliano, así que pedí a mis followers de Twitter que me hicieran requests para que yo escribiera drabbles de 400-1000 palabras. Publico esto hoy porque por fin llegué a 100 followers (No me lo creo ni yo) y prometí empezar a publicarlos al llegar a cien. Cada día publicaré uno, o eso espero. Todavía acepto requests por Twitter, que no he recibido muchas. Espero que esto os guste y que dejéis algún review.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

**~ScotCan para AyumuKurosawa~**

Ese hombre siempre ha sido diferente al resto. Diferente en un sentido que solamente yo parezco apreciar. En realidad, más que apreciarlo, lo correcto sería decir que lo disfruto. Puede que parezca una tontería, pero adoro cierta característica que define a esa persona.

Vaya, supongo que debería empezar desde el principio. Lo siento, a veces doy por sentado que todo el mundo entiende de qué hablo. Mi nombre es Canadá, el segundo país más grande del mundo. Aunque, más que por mi superficie o por mi nombre, seguro que me reconoceréis si os digo que soy la masa se tierra que aparece sobre los Estados Unidos de América en los mapas. Sí, seguro que ya sabéis quién soy.

Antes hablaba de Escocia, el hermano mayor de Inglaterra. Estoy intentando escribir lo que pienso sobre él para ver si me aclaro con mis sentimientos. Es lo que Francia me recomendó cuando me negué ha hablarle a él del tema directamente. Lo estoy haciendo otra vez, ¿eh? Lo de saltarme cosas. Lo siento, en serio. Prometo que no lo volveré a hacer.

Escocia es, como ya dije, el hermano mayor de Inglaterra. Hace mucho que no vive con Inglaterra, pero a veces se pasa por saludar. La primera vez que le vi, yo era un niño pequeño y acababa de mudarme desde Francia a la casa de nuestro querido inglés de cejas... eh... resultonas. Luchaba por adaptarme, pero era muy difícil hablar constantemente en inglés. Echaba de menos a Francia, su idioma, su comida comestible... Esas cosas que mi nuevo tutor me hacía comer no me hicieron ningún bien. Creo que por eso me costó tanto tiempo crecer físicamente.

Volviendo a lo de Escocia, he de decir que le conocí un día en el que huía de una de las hadas de Arthur. Él dice que son puro amor e inocencia, pero a mí no dejaban de estirarme el pelo. Y que te haga eso un ser invisible es muy molesto. Así que corrí intentando librarme de ella hasta que choqué contra alguien. Sí, contra Escocia. Era previsible, ¿no?

Él, siendo familia de Inglaterra, hizo lo que cualquiera esperaría en su situación. Me gritó hasta quedarse afónico, me asustó y me hizo llorar. Al ver que yo era solo un niño pequeño asustado que no dejaba de llorar, se asustó él también. Sin mucha idea de cómo tratar a un niño llorón, intentó hacerme reír. Lo consiguió, pero no pienso decir cómo. Eso se quedará entre él y yo. Será mejor así.

A partir de ese día, Escocia empezó a visitar a su hermano con más regularidad. Su aspecto serio no le daba mucha confianza a América, pero yo sabía que en el fondo era solo una fachada. Adoraba sus visitas porque, aunque siempre nos trataba a mi hermano y a mí por igual, conmigo tenía cierta complicidad. Una complicidad que se iría desarrollando con el paso del tiempo.

Escocia y yo vivimos en diferentes continentes, pero la comunicación ha cambiado mucho con todo este tema de la globalización. Ahora hablamos por teléfono o por internet casi cada día. Él es mi confidente y yo soy el suyo, pero hay algo que no me dice. Le dije de broma que parecía que estuviera enamorado y, desde entonces, actúa de forma muy rara. Me evita, cambia de tema continuamente, pone excusas extrañas para acabar las llamadas... Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, desde entonces yo tampoco actúo con normalidad. Ya no le llamo con tanta frecuencia.

Le he estado dando vueltas y no sé por qué me afecta tanto que me oculte cosas. Después de meditarlo con calma, decidí que deberíamos hablar cara a cara, como solíamos hacer en los viejos tiempos. Ver qué nos está pasando y resolver cualquier problema que haya para volver a la normalidad.

Vaya, jamás pensé que escribiría tanto. El consejo de Francia ha funcionado como siempre. Ahora me dirijo a casa de Escocia. Deseadme suerte.

* * *

No me imaginaba a Canadá escribiendo estas cosas. Soy Escocia, Canadá se ha dejado esto en mi casa y tenía curiosidad. He decidido continuar esto en el punto en que él lo dejó. Seguro que no le importará.

Canadá, como ya sabéis, se ha presentado en mi casa esta tarde. La verdad es que me sorprendió mucho verle aquí, con esa carita sonrosada de vergüenza. Se le veía incómodo, pero decidido a averiguar qué me pasaba.

"Hola, Escocia. ¿Me podrías decir qué es lo que te pasa últimamente? Estás muy raro cuando hablas conmigo y me tienes precocupado."

Así es como me saludó. ¿De dónde aprendió a ser tan directo? Aprovechó mi sorpresa para entrar en mi casa. En serio, este chico cada día me sorprende más.  
Yo le dije que no me pasaba nada, que eran imaginaciones suyas.

"Mientes. Sé que te está pasando algo y... la verdad es que me está empezando a afectar a mí también." Me dijo sonrojándose más.

"No lo entenderías, pequeño. No dejes que mis tonterías te afecten." Le dije, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

Canadá se me quedó mirando y pude ver un brillo extraño en sus ojos. "Ya lo entiendo. Creo... Creo que me pasa lo mismo que a ti."

Entonces lo hizo. Pillándome por sorpresa, me dio un beso en los labios. Podría haberle detenido, ¿pero quién era yo para resistirme? Era lo que había estado esperando desde que aquella inocente frase de "parece que estés enamorado" me abrió los ojos. Le devolví el beso.

"Je t'aime," me dijo.

Ya han pasado unas horas desde esa escena. Canadá está todavía en mi casa, descansando después de su viaje. No voy a escribir nada más de lo que pasó, aunque la idea de ver a Canadá sonrojado a leerlo me tienta mucho. Aunque voy a tener muchas más oportunidades de ver su sonrojo, así que no tengo de qué preocuparme. El futuro pinta bien.

Yo también te quiero, pequeño.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.

~UsCan para Chris12Williams~

-¿Canadá? ¿Mattie? ¿Estás ahí? ¡Abre al héroe! ¡Hace frío, no dejes que me congele como el Capitán América!

Alfred F. Jones, la personificación de los Estados Unidos de América, aporreó repetidamente la puerta de la casa de su vecino del norte, Matthew Williams (Canadá). Con tanto abrigo que llevaba (gorro, guantes, bufanda...) solo se veían sus brillantes ojos azules tras sus gafas llenas de escarcha. Tras unos minutos casi agónicos, la puerta se abrió. Tras la puerta había un ojo polar de ojos inteligentes que no esperó a que el americano entrara para dirigirse al interior de la casa, probablemente a algún lugar cálido.

-¡Gracias Kuma!-le gritó la enérgica nación, quitándose algunas capas de ropa, su gorro, sus guantes y la bufanda y dejándolas descuidadamente sobre el recibidor del canadiense. Entró a la cocina y vio que había platos sucios en el fregadero. Había restos de la comida del oso polar (el único oso que, por lo visto, no le había encontrado el gusto a hibernar) en el suelo del salón. Todo era un desastre, lo cual confirmaba las sospechas de Alfred. Había llegado _ese_ momento del año.

-¿Mattie? ¿Estáis ahí?-preguntó suavemente abriendo la puerta del dormitorio principal. El dormitorio estaba a oscuras, pero podría ver un gran bulto en la colcha. Matt estaba bajo varias capas de ropa de cama, como cada año.

-Mattie, sal de ahí. Te va a dar algo bajo tanta manta.

No hubo respuesta, así que Alfred se acercó a la cama y levantó todas las colchas de golpe para dejar al canadiense al descubierto. Matthew iba vestido con su pijama con el estampado de hojas de arce. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por el calor y se podía ver claramente en sus ojos enrojecidos que había llorado.

-Mattie, deja de aislarte así del mundo. Nos tienes a todos preocupados-le riñó el estadounidense con suavidad.

-¿A "todos"?-dijo el canadiense con la voz áspera de no haberla usado en días, sentándose en la cama- N-No le importo a nadie. Francia me dejó. Tú te fuiste de casa. Inglaterra me confunde contigo. Kuma tampoco me reconoce. Rusia se sienta sobre mí en las reuniones...

-Vale, vale. Tal vez no a todos-dijo apartando la mirada de los ojos de Canadá-. Pero a mí sí que me importas. Y lo sabes.

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación. En los ojos enrojecidos del canadiense se podía ver la incredulidad que sentía ante las palabras de la nación vecina.

-No te creo-susurró.

-¿Qué quieres que haga para que me creas? Ver como te abandonas año tras año en estas fechas me rompe el corazón. Tienes que superarlo, Mattie. No estás solo en el mundo. Yo te quiero. Y lo sabes. ¿Por qué sino vengo cada año a sacarte de tu miseria autoinducida?

Esta vez fue el canadiense el que apartó la mirada.

-Quiero una prueba. De que me... quieres...-dijo en voz baja, inseguro.

Alfred se acercó lentamente a Matthew hasta que sus labios se posaron sobre los del canadiense.

-¿Ya me crees?-sonrió con dulzura.

Canadá le devolvió tímidamente la sonrisa... y el beso.


End file.
